


[Podfic] in confidence

by Static_Whisper



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, Episode: s01e12 Internal Affairs, Families of Choice, Gen, Hallucinations, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright POV, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: Ponderosa (ponderosa121)’s original summary: This definitely isn’t the first time he’s lashed out and said something hurtful to Gil. He can fix this.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] in confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in confidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488727) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 



> Original word count: 2,226 words.
> 
> For those who listen to podfic without earbuds or headphones: There are two instances of swearing (“fuck” and “damn”).

##### Streaming

Time: 00:14:43.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/in-confidence-by-ponderosa-ponderosa-121/in%20confidence%20by%20Ponderosa%20%28ponderosa121%29.mp3), or choose another file on [the main page](https://archive.org/details/in-confidence-by-ponderosa-ponderosa-121). File size: 10.1 MB.


End file.
